High blood cholesterol (hypercholesterolemia) is recognized as being a risk factor in cardiovascular disease which comprises a major health care problem, today. Epidemiological studies have demonstrated that, with few exceptions, populations consuming large quantities of saturated fat and cholesterol have a relatively high concentration of serum cholesterol and a high mortality rate from coronary heart disease. While it is recognized that other factors can also contribute to the development of cardiovascular disease, there appears to be a causal relationship between the concentration of serum cholesterol, in which hypercholesterolemia results in the accumulation of undesirable amounts of cholesterol in various parts of the circulatory system (arteriosclerosis) or in soft tissues (xanthomatosis), and coronary disease and coronary mortality rates.
A variety of dietary and drug regimens have been suggested for alleviating or preventing hypercholesterolemia. However, many of these have undesirable side effects or give suboptimal results. Accordingly, the search for materials which reduce blood cholesterol has continued.
In the present invention, psyllium is used in combination with cholestyramine as orally-administered cholesterol-lowering compositions. In one mode, the psyllium/cholestyramine is used in combination with nonabsorbable, nondigestible polyesters. In another mode, the compositions herein are additionally fortified with fat-soluble vitamins.